


Challenge Accepted

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward knows what Ivan likes. Keith wants to prove he does, too. Ivan couldn't be happier to be in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

It started as a challenge, one Ivan thought he should have objected to.

The party was dying down, everyone flushed from drink and fun and company, most pairs trickling off to their respective homes. Edward stayed, of course; it was his party. Ivan and Keith stayed, of course; it was their home.

Also, it was all Pao-Lin’s fault.

She was a little trickster, and Ivan was pretty sure she’d been spiking his soda all night. She egged him on, forced him to answer embarrassing questions in that horrible “I Never” game, and finally just started asked him, “Who’s a better kisser, Edward or Keith?”

“P-pao-Lin!”

“We all want to know, right?”

Edward and Keith were certainly listening, and Ivan flushed deep red. “Keith.”

“That’s not fair,” Edward complained. “I haven’t kissed you since I was a teenager. I’ve gotten better.”

“What, in prison?” Pao-Lin teased, and he shot her a dirty look. 

“Mind your own business, kid. You’re just jealous because you’ve never had a taste.”

She stuck out her tongue, but didn’t correct him.

Ivan was in the bathroom when Pao-Lin left. On his way back to the living room, Edward grabbed him, pushed him against the wall, shoved his tongue down Ivan’s throat.

It was so alien at the same time as being so familiar, because it was _Edward_ , and Ivan knew what to do when Edward was kissing him, had known it since he was fourteen. He closed his eyes, thoroughly enjoying the taste of his boyfriend, until he realized with an alcohol-delayed start that he had a _different_ boyfriend now.

One he could see over Edward’s shoulder.

Before he had time to stammer that it wasn’t what it looked like, Keith folded his arms across his chest and announced, “Trying to prove you’re a better kisser, eh? Well, Ivan, how about this?”

He leaned in, shouldering Edward out of the way, and Ivan knew without a doubt that Keith had been faking stupid again so no one’s feelings would be hurt. His kiss was carnal, possessive, said without a doubt, _I know you were kissing him and I’m going to show you why kissing me is better_.

Ivan melted into Keith’s arms, grateful for him beyond belief. 

“Not fair,” Edward growled. “You got longer than I did. Let me go again.”

Ivan expected Keith to refuse, to say that Edward had gotten away with kissing Ivan once, but not to push his luck. Instead, he looked searchingly at Ivan for a moment. Whatever he saw made him nod. “Go ahead.”

“W-wha—“ Ivan started to ask, but Edward yanked him to the right, fisted his hands in Ivan’s hair, and Ivan couldn’t help but remember how it used to be. It was such an Edward kiss—sharp bites and nips, gentle swipes of his tongue, fingernails raking through his hair. It felt good to be kissing Edward again, obscenely good.

It felt _too_ good when Edward stepped forward, pressing and rubbing against Ivan’s thigh.

Keith pulled Edward away, blue eyes bright. Again, Ivan expected him to be angry. Again, Keith surprised him. “You think you can do that better, too?”

“K-Keith…” 

Keith looked at him, at only him, and Ivan saw nothing but love in his eyes. Well, that and a tiny bit of mischief. Keith didn’t even have the excuse of alcohol, unless Pao-Lin had been spiking his soda too. “Would you like that?” he asked softly, pressing a kiss to Ivan’s cheek. “Would you like to see who can make you feel better?”

Edward was on his other side, tongue flicking out to lick his ear. “I bet I can make you scream loudest.”

“I’ll bet I can make him finish fastest.”

“I bet I can make him shoot farther.”

 _I’ll bet I’m going to come in my pants if they keep talking like this_ , Ivan thought, almost panicking. “Y-yes, please,” he squeaked out, unable to say anything else.

Ivan didn’t think he actually walked a single step to the bedroom. Keith and Edward didn’t let him. Four hands were on him at all times, stripping him, carrying him, groping him, and he had no idea if his feet even touched the ground.

“Do you want to go first?” Keith asked, offering Ivan up like a sacrificial lamb.

Edward licked his lips. “If you don’t mind. It’s been seven years since I’ve had him.”

Ivan knew he should protest at the way they talked about him like he wasn’t there. Then again, kisses.

Edward kissed him only for a second, then moved down to his chest to lick and suck and bite at one of his nipples. 

“Nnnfff!”

Edward laughed, pinched the abused bud between his fingers, and moved over to do the same to the other one. 

Ivan looked over and held Keith’s gaze for a moment. It felt so good to be under Edward again, letting him manipulate Ivan exactly how he liked, how they’d discovered in the darkness of the dormitory a decade ago, but he wouldn’t trade Keith for anything in the world.

Keith smiled. “I love to watch you, Ivan.”

Good enough.

Ivan arched his hips up, rubbing his cock against Edward’s hip, eyes sliding shut as Edward teased his nipples.

Edward moved back up to whisper in Ivan’s ear, breath hot against the delicate shell. “Does your boyfriend know you like being talked dirty to?” he asked, settling himself between Ivan’s legs. The jeans he wore dragged against Ivan’s cock, making his breath hitch into a strangled moan.

He shook his head, and Edward grinned. “He too pure for that, huh?”

 _I couldn’t work up the courage to ask him_ , Ivan thought apologetically at Keith. Edward whispered, “Afraid he’ll do it wrong? Or afraid he’ll do it right and not be who you thought he was?”

Ivan grabbed him—just enough hair now, grown out nearly an inch, just enough to grab—and flipped them over, pinning Edward down to the mattress. “You didn’t come here to talk.” He kissed Edward again, closing his eyes and remembering how it used to be, how it should have been.

That worked until he hit a scar he didn’t remember, halfway up Edward’s stomach. “What’s that?”

“Prison fight. Don’t worry, I won.” He directed the last at Keith, with a cheeky grin. “I usually do.”

All of a sudden, Ivan was just as curious about Edward’s body as he had been as a teenager, when it was mysterious and foreign. He stripped his friend, then went about checking for more new scars, eyes going wide when he found a tattoo on his shoulder. “When—“

“Prison, idiot. They’re all going to be prison. It’s the only place I’ve been, so shut up and suck my dick.”

Ivan heard Keith shift at the edge of the bed, gave him a quick smile to let him know it was fine. He let Edward grab his head and force him down, blushed in embarrassment at the realization that Keith would see him getting harder when he was treated roughly like that.

He fumbled Edward out of his jeans, hardly had time to take a deep breath before Edward shoved his mouth down on his cock. He gripped Ivan’s head tightly, holding him still while his hips thrust up, fucking his face.

Ivan worked as hard as he could to take it all, eyes watering, gagging a little whenever Edward went too deep. 

“You haven’t changed,” Edward panted. “You’re still such a dirty cocksucker.”

Ivan moaned, looking sideways at Keith through blurry vision. He wasn’t sure if he should be aroused, humiliated, both, or just ashamed.

He wasn’t expecting to see Keith stroking himself, cheeks flushed, biting his lip, looking at Ivan as if he would pounce on him at any time.

Edward chuckled, then groaned as Ivan brought his hands up to play with Edward’s balls, stroking and caressing them. “G-good. Your boyfriend likes watching you like this, you little slut. You getting off on this?”

Ivan moaned.

“Good. Touch yourself.”

Ivan reached down to fist his aching cock, but Edward gripped his hair hard. “Not there. Fuck yourself. I bet a slut like you has lube around here, right? So he can fuck your ass whenever he feels like it?”

Ivan heard Keith suck in a breath, and loved knowing that Edward’s dirty talk was getting all three of them off. He was worried he’d have to explain the concept to Keith later, but that didn’t seem necessary.

“Hey,” Edward said to Keith, casually as if he weren’t jamming his cock down Ivan’s throat. “Can you hand me the lube so your boyfriend can stuff his fingers up his ass? Unless you don’t need it,” he said to Ivan, voice low again, hungry. “Your boyfriend’s got a nice thick cock, and I bet he gives it to you all the time.”

Ivan nodded, eyes half-closed as he worked his tongue up and down Edward’s hard length. It was dripping precum now, and Ivan sucked hard at the tip.

Edward’s cock twitched in his mouth, and Ivan knew he was getting close. Edward’s eyes went bright for a moment, and he blinked fast. When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly gentle. “I remember when you were shit at this.”

Ivan pulled off just long enough to murmur, “I remember when you couldn’t say ‘fuck’ without blushing.”

Edward grinned, and rubbed the head of his cock against Ivan’s cheek, around his lips. To Keith, he said, “Did he ever tell you he cried after his first time?”

“Ed—“

Edward stuffed his cock back in Ivan’s mouth, shutting him up. “I’m gonna come. I know that’s your favorite part.”

Well. He couldn’t deny that.

It was embarrassing how much he started salivating, remembering the taste of Edward on his tongue, sucking hard, doing everything he remembered Edward liking, desperate to taste him again.

Edward didn’t disappoint. He thrust hard three times down Ivan’s throat, then pulled back, leaving just the smooth head in Ivan’s mouth as he came. Ivan coughed, swallowing as much as he could as the rest spilled down his chin.

Edward finally released his head, but Ivan didn’t sit back until he’d licked off every drop from his friend’s softening cock. He looked up at Edward, suddenly feeling the old nervousness, the old desire to be told he’d done well.

Edward smiled, tousled his hair gently, and brushed a thumb through the mess he’d made on Ivan’s face. “I missed seeing you like this. It’s a good look on you.”

Then, as if embarrassed that he’d admitted that, he looked over at Keith, challenge back in his eyes and his voice. “You think you can do better?”

“You didn’t even let him finish.” There was a rebuke in Keith’s quiet voice, but no anger. 

“I know what he likes. You enjoyed that, didn’t you, Ivan?”

Ivan nodded, seeing no reason to deny it. Both men in his bed could see how hard he was. “Yeah. B-but I would like to come.”

Edward sighed, something that sounded like, “Needy,” and reached for him. He wrapped his hand around Ivan, and for a second it felt like stroking himself, the feeling was so familiar. 

Keith’s hard body pressed up against his back, warm strong hands traveling over his chest and stomach. Ivan arched back into the touch, settling himself happily against Keith’s chest.

Keith’s voice was shy when he asked gently, “Do you want me to talk to you like he does, Ivan? Would that make you happy?”

Ivan shook his head. “No. Please. Just be you.” His breath caught as Keith’s thumb flicked over one of his sore nipples. “I c-couldn’t handle two of him.”

That made both men laugh. Edward moved onto his hands and knees, looking up at his old friend. “Want me to suck you off while your boyfriend shoves that big cock up your tight little ass?”

Ivan whined low in his throat, nodding. “K-Keith, please—“

Usually, that would be enough for Keith. All Ivan ever had to do was ask, and Keith would be there with bells on. This time, however, Keith hesitated. Ivan could feel him swallow, tucked as he was against his boyfriend’s chest. “Please what?”

“Huh?” Ivan found it hard to think with Edward pressing little kisses, little licks around his cock, moving down to suck on his balls.

“Please what?” Keith’s hands were steady on Ivan’s waist, but his voice shook. “Will you ask me for it, like you did for him?”

Ivan turned in his arms, making Edward let out a little noise of annoyance. “I’ll do anything for you that you want,” he promised, and was rewarded with a sweet kiss. 

Keith pressed the lube into Ivan’s hand, whispering, “I would like to see you do what he said. With your fingers.”

The redhead sucking his cock hummed his approval, and the vibrations made Ivan’s eyes roll back into his head. He nodded frantically, lubing up his fingers, and Keith put a restraining hand on Edward’s shoulder. “Do you want to watch him?”

Edward looked up, waggling his eyebrows. “Yeah, okay. Give us a good show, Ivan.”

Ivan flushed a furious red, deeply conscious of his own inexperience. Then, a thought occurred to him. Keith didn’t know he’d never done this with Edward. Edward didn’t know he’d never done this with Keith. As far as they both knew, he was old hat at this.

 _Oh god oh god, I hope I do it right._ He closed his eyes, remembering an H-game he played the year before where something like this was the big challenge. He slicked up his fingers, lay back against the headboard, and slowly pressed two of them into his hole.

Edward and Keith both groaned, and Ivan’s cock twitched at the sound. He pressed in farther, now enjoying the power he held over the two men he cared about more than anything. He wanted to ask them questions, to talk like Edward did, but he’d never been good at that. Once Edward had burst out laughing at him. 

He caught Edward’s gaze, and felt a slight pang of foreboding at the redhead’s slow smile. He moved his fingers faster, hoping to distract from whatever his old friend was planning, but Edward’s hand was already stealing over to curl around Keith’s arousal.

Keith sucked in a breath, and Ivan had a split-second reaction of _take your hand the hell off my boyfriend_ before calming himself down. Edward smirked, and Ivan knew he’d seen the thoughts in his head.

“Better hurry up, Ivan,” Edward said in a low, husky voice. “Your boyfriend’s got such a nice cock, I might just have to help myself.”

That was new. He’d sucked Ivan off often enough during school, but he always seemed to do it reluctantly, as a duty to be tolerated instead of savored. So either he’d somehow developed a taste for it, or…

Or he was trying to get a rise out of Ivan again.

Well.

Two could play at that game.

Ivan slid a third finger inside, then a fourth, and didn’t bother to stop the whimper that forced its way out of his throat. “Uhh,” he moaned, “Keith…I need you.”

Keith’s mouth fell open, and Ivan almost felt bad for bringing him into this. Then again, it sure _seemed_ like Keith was enjoying himself.

Keith swallowed hard, then nodded. “How?”

“I want to ride you.” Ivan didn’t know where the words came from, only that he needed it the way he needed air. He let his fingers slip out, sighing at the relief from the awkward angle, and crawled over to his boyfriend. He swatted Edward’s hand away, pushed Keith onto his back, and straddled his hips.

He reached behind and grabbed Keith’s cock, relishing the heavy girth of it filling his hand, and sank down until it pressed at his hole. He bit his lip, forced himself to relax against the intrusion as the head breached the tight ring of muscle. “Haa,” he sighed out, feeling the slight burn of the stretch ripple through him, fizzle into pleasure.  Keith’s hands were warm and strong on his waist, holding him carefully, preventing him from taking too much too fast.

Ivan squirmed, trying to get more of Keith inside of him, and Keith smiled. “You feel perfect. I love being inside you.”

Smooth, methodic, Keith moved with him, filling him so full Ivan could hardly breathe. He rocked back and forth, sliding up and down, letting out contented, horny little moans. This…this was what made him happy. Having Keith inside him, cradled in the strong arms of the King of Heroes, that was better than anything else.

Until Edward came up behind him, started whispering filthy words in his ear, _just_ loud enough for Keith to hear. “You look so good when you’re being fucked, Ivan.”

Ivan shuddered, and Keith’s hips jerked up at the sensation. “Ivan…you feel so good…”

“Tell him the truth, Keith,” Edward said, hooking his chin over Ivan’s shoulder, looking down at the blond man. “Tell him he’s got such a nice tight ass. You love burying your big cock in it, right?”

Keith’s breath hitched. He looked torn, and Ivan knew that look so well. It was the one he wore when he was desperately horny, but afraid to enjoy it because it might hurt Ivan.

Ivan leaned forward, kissing him deeply, trying to show him just how good he felt. “Love you,” he murmured against his boyfriend’s lips, and heard an answering, “Love you too.”

They both gasped when one of Edward’s long fingers prodded at the place where they were joined. “Edward! What are—“

“Haven’t you ever wanted to try it?”

Ivan’s eyes went wide as he realized what Edward was talking about—that he had already lubed up his finger—that it was, against all odds, making its way inside his ass flush against Keith’s cock.

“It’s going to be too much for him,” Keith argued, but his voice was breathy and excited.

“He likes it when it’s too much for him.”

“I,” Ivan started to say, then trailed off as another slick finger made its way inside. God, he’d never been stretched like that, never been so full in his life, but everything was slick and hard and little white spots flashed in front of his eyes. He collapsed on top of Keith, rubbing his cock against his toned stomach, whimpering, pleading. _Shouldn’t want this, I shouldn’t want this._

Edward’s fingers pulled out, and the head of his cock—hard and dripping again already—pressed up against Keith’s. “Last chance to say you can’t take it,” he warned.

Fuck it. He was a Hero.

Ivan braced his hands on Keith’s chest, took a deep breath, and pushed back.

Three voices cried out. Ivan’s breath all left his lungs, and all he could think of was _that_ , the place where _it_ was, where two cocks slid into his ass at once, and oh _god_ it hurt. They held still, thankfully, letting him get used to the new sensation, but there was no such thing. Ivan heard himself making helpless, desperate sounds, and couldn’t help it. His thigh muscles twitched in spasms, sympathetic quivers shooting through every part of his body. His head fell back against Edward’s shoulder, hair soaked with sweat, and if Edward and Keith hadn’t been holding him up, he’d have sunk bonelessly to the bed.

For once, Edward wasn’t the impulsive one. He held still, kissing Ivan’s neck, his shoulder, whispering that he was doing so good, he had no idea even a horny slut like Ivan could take cock like that in his needy little ass.

Keith’s breath came out choked, and he moaned, “Ivan, I…please…I…”

He started sliding in and out, skin rubbing against slick, hot skin. 

Ivan felt mindless, uncontrolled, a twitching body of sex and need and burning pain that just felt _right_. The men on either side of him clutched at him, thrust into him, used his body and kissed his face. They called him a slut and an angel, beloved and whore, and he wasn’t sure who was saying what anymore. 

They found a rhythm, Edward moving back until just the head was inside as Keith slammed inside, grunting in pleasure. Then Keith would pull out, and Edward would take him hard. They fucked him hard, fucked each other too, three sweaty, contorted bodies devolving into a tangle of limbs and needs.

“Love you.”

“Need you.”

“Need to fuck you.”

“Ivan!”

Fuck, he loved them both.

They were going to split him open, he was sure, and he couldn’t care less. He groaned and thrust back, fucking down on them, begging without words because there were no words.

The sound of labored breathing, of flesh slapping against firm hot flesh, filled the room. 

Someone grabbed Ivan’s cock, and he couldn’t even tell if his eyes were open or closed anymore.

Someone else—or the same person—wrapped his lips around Ivan’s nipple. Blond hair, and Keith bit him like Edward.

Edward kissed him like Keith.

Someone—both of them—slammed up against his prostate over and over and over, could hardly help it when they were so big, so deep inside him.

Ivan screamed and shook as he came, spending himself all over Keith’s stomach, the pressing thrust of their bodies smearing it over himself as well.

They followed, one after the other, though Ivan would never be able to tell who went first. He felt it, hot liquid spurting inside him, filling him up even further, dripping out when first one, then the other finally slid out of him.

They stroked his hair, murmured softly in both his ears, told him how wonderful he was.

“I love you,” he whispered, eyes closed so he didn’t have to clarify.

“I love you too,” they said.

*

“I hate you both.”

Edward laughed hysterically, sprawled out on the floor with a beer in his hand. “You asked for it.”

“I did not! You…you took advantage of my—my—“

“Your nature?” Edward teased.

Keith pressed a kiss to Ivan’s temple, sitting down next to him. “You want another ice pack?”

Ivan shook his head, worming forward so he could rest his head in Keith’s lap. It was uncomfortable, but so was everything when he had to lie on his stomach all day. “I’m fine,” he insisted. “I’m with you two.”

Keith was stroking his hair, Edward was relaxed for the first time since he was sixteen, and both of them were smiling at him.

 _Totally worth it._


End file.
